


I do?

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Vegas, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been the lingering thought that Clarke might beat him to a proposal. Bellamy never thought that he would beat himself to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do?

**Author's Note:**

> 48: “We accidentally got married in Vegas oops”

Clarke woke up with a killer headache. She groaned and looked over at the clock. 11:30. Sighing, she started groping around the bed for an article of clothing to put on so she could get out of bed and freshen up. Bellamy was half on top of her shirt, and he stirred when she pulled it out from underneath him. She assumed his headache was throbbing just as much as hers was when he groaned and shoved his face into his pillow.

She pulled on the shirt, and got out of bed. The night before, Clarke had been smart enough to put the bottle of painkillers on her bedside table. She took a couple out before leaning over Bellamy and putting it on his bedside table.

Walking over to the cups, Clarke noticed some papers strewn across the coffee table. When she reached down to pick one of them up, she finally noticed the ring on her finger. Clarke’s eyes went wide. She grabbed the papers, gasping audibly when she found the paper she was looking for. The marriage license.

A million thoughts raced through her head. Her and Bellamy had been dating for three years, and she'd be lying if she said she didn’t want to marry him. She’d been dropping hints for months, of course she wanted to marry him; just not like this. Clarke wanted the romantic proposal, and the small, family wedding with all of her friends and family. She had imagined her wedding dress, and the look on Bellamy’s face when he saw her in it; how her mother would be so happy for her, and her father would walk her down the aisle.

At her gasp, Bellamy rolled over and looked at her, checking that she was alright.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She brought him the marriage license. He took it from her, and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

“Holy shit,” He said once he realized what it was. He grabbed Clarke’s hand and looked at the ring up close, before dropping it and putting his hands over his eyes.

Clarke grabbed two cups of water. She placed one of Bellamy’s bedside table, and used the other to take the pain meds. By the time she was done, Bellamy hadn’t moved. It was kind of scaring her.

Sighing, Clarke sat down on Bellamy’s side of the bed.

“I don’t know what to think,” she told Bellamy.

He didn’t respond.

“I mean,” Clarke continued, “I want to be married to you, but I’d like to remember how it happened.”

Bellamy let his arms flop down beside him.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” He finally said.

“What?”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” Bellamy repeated. He stared up at the ceiling, “I was supposed to propose to you in New York at the end of August.”

“Really?” Clarke breathed.

Bellamy glanced down at her and nodded.

“I know you’ve been dropping hints for months,” Bellamy said, “I wanted it to be perfect.”

He sat up and grabbed the painkillers and the glass of water.

“I don’t think it’s valid,” Clarke said after a moment, “the marriage,” She clarified.

Bellamy looked over at her.

“We should be able to get it annulled,” Clarke said, “we were both obviously drunk when it happened, which should be enough on it’s own. I also don’t think we consummated it, judging by the fact that we’re both wearing underwear. We can go get the marriage annulled, I’ll give you back my ring, you can go through with your proposal, and we’ll laugh about this when we’re old and grey.”

Bellamy took another drink of water.

“Sounds good,” He said.

“Okay,” Clarke said, “I’m going to go shower.”

She got up and started towwards the bathroom.

“Wait,” Bellamy said.

Clarke turned to him.

“If we’re married, does that mean that now you’re Clarke Blake?” He grinned. 


End file.
